Right or Wrong?
by Stefan Ivanov
Summary: Set in the mid-18th century, Stiles Argent is caught in a dilemma where he has to choose between two paths, his own verses his family. Which shall he choose, the path of love or the path of wealth?


The early mornings never seem to agree with anyone. Well all except for one young lad in the House of Argents. Within the house reside single-father, Chris Argent, and his beautiful triplets – two daughters and a son.

The first of the batch being Allison Argent, Chris' pride and joy. She is the epitome of daddy's princess for she inherited his knack hunting. She has been training in archery for most of her life and is said to be the best marksmen in her entire town, after her father of course. She is right now currently seventeen years of age with long brown waves flowing from her head and the deepest brown eyes ever to be seen.

Following her sister by a mere seven minutes came Lydia Argent, the beauty of the three. As it came to be, Lydia captures more of her father's features, distinctly his blue-green eyes and strawberry-blonde locks. Despite the towns' thoughts of her, Lydia's brain is equivalent to her looks. She was a double-threat as her beauty surpasses other girls, and her intelligence outwits those of men.

Last but not least to the Argent triplets is Stiles Argent, born only ten minutes after Lydia. Unlike his sisters, Stiles is a lot more shy and reserve. He tends to believe that he lives in the shadows of his sister, always being compared to them and never being seen as an individual. From his soft whisky-colored eyes to his equally light brown hair, Stiles spends most his time reading inside rather than spending time like his sisters out and about. His only other past time is what he is preparing for just now.

Stiles had just finish buttoning up his white shirt before sitting down on his bed to place on his boots. Once secured Stiles snuck pass his sisters' rooms and down two flights of steps before sneaking out the back door. He soon began running to the barn where he knew the horses were asleep, except for his though.

Once he made it inside, Stiles enters Kit's stable. Kit was a honey-colored mare with blonde locks for manes. He was also the same horse Stiles help deliver as a child, and since then they were inseparable.

After getting the saddle on the horse, Stiles hopped on and clicked his heals, and they both began making their way up the hill to watch the sun rise over the mountains. As soon as he got there, he jump off Kit and sat down on the ground, not caring if he is gathering dirt onto his clothes.

Stiles never knew why, but he always felt more at ease being up here. He always felt free from the burden of his family. Away from everything he couldn't be. Up here he could just be Stiles, and nobody could tell him otherwise.

Everything always has to come to an end though when he could hear the calls of his father in the distance. Without another thought, he mounted Kit again and rode back to his home. Once he got there, he hop off the horse and handed the reins to the stable boy, Vernon Boyd. Making his way inside, he found his family at the dining table in the middle of breakfast.

Choosing to try and sneak out, he stops at the voice of his father. "Stop right there, young man." Turning in his seat, Chris continues. "And where did you think you were off this morning."

"Just travelling over the hills father, nothing I haven't done before," I said softly as I walk up to him.

"And should I be worried about you were doing things unsupervised?"

"Father, how many times do I have to remind you that you own pretty much this entire land?" I mused as I motion towards the wall length window.

"Yeah, Chris, leave that boy alone. I used to do the same thing at his age," a voice broke their conversation. Turning their heads, the Argents came to the sight of a blonde vixen, Kate Argent.

"Aunt Kate!" the Argent triplet exclaimed in excitement while running to their aunt. All four were unaware of the head of the house shaking his head with amusement.

"What are you doing here?" Lydia asks excitedly.

"Yeah, I thought you were out travelling the world or something," Allison added.

Turning her head towards her brother, Kate asks, "You didn't tell them?" Getting nothing but a shake of the head, she just scoffs. "Of course."

Turning the triplets towards the living room, she got them settled onto the couch while taking a seat in the loveseat across from them. "Well you three know that your eighteenth birthday is coming up right? Well I told your father that to celebrate we should throw a big party with family and friends and a couple of eligible bachelors if you know what I mean," she muttered the last part to the three.

Giggling at their aunt's joke, the three closed their mouths when their father walk in. "Should I be worried about those looks in your eyes or not?"

"Oh, Chris, why don't you relax a little? I can handle three of the best kids in my life." Looking back at them, a look of recognition registered into her eyes before telling the kids, "Speaking of the best kids in the world, I got you guys presents. Just cause."

Eyes sparkling with interest Lydia spoke up first, "Presents you say?"

"Lydia?" Chris said warningly.

"Now, big brother, don't spoil your kids' fun. Go on ahead, it's in your rooms."

Without a second thought, Lydia left skid marks on the floor and was not to be seen. Chuckling at their sister, Allison and Stiles got up to hug their aunt before leaving for their rooms.

Opening the doors to his room, Stiles was greeted by the sight of a suit tailored to his lithe for. The blazer itself was double breasted and made of a soft white velvet material with golden lining. It had also come with a pair of matching trousers.

Running his hand over the suit he was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door. He found his aunt leaning against the door. With a soft smile he greeted her, "Hey, Aunt Kate."

"Hey, there angel, like your suit?" she ask while taking a seat in front of her nephew's vanity mirror.

"Yeah, but why did you get me something so extravagant? I would have settled for just a book or something."

"Now you see that's not how Auntie Kate roll, alright?" she said while walking up behind the young boy.

"But-"

"'But' nothing. I got this for you because it reminded me of you. Always the Angel of the Argents and now people can see that too."

"Thank you, Aunt Kate," he said before hugging her.

"Anytime. Oh by the way, I got you this." She dug through her coat's pocket and produce a necklace. At the middle of the necklace was a piece of obsidian in the form of an arrow point. "This is the same arrow head I used to save you from that wolf attack. Remember?"

"Yeah, but how do you still have it?"

"I had to go through a lot to get that, but I wanted you to have something that reminds you that I'm always here if you need me."

"Wow, and I thought that you weren't sentimental kind of person."

"And I'm still not. If you utter this to anybody else, this little point will be found in you next."

"Alright your secret safe with me."


End file.
